Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. The anode termination may contain a portion that is bent upwardly toward the capacitor and welded to a wire extending from the anode. The cathode termination may be flat and be connected to the bottom surface of the capacitor using a conductive adhesive. One problem with such conventional solid electrolytic capacitors, however, is that the conductive adhesive can sometimes bleed out toward the edges of the termination before it is cured. This can sometimes cause cracks to occur within the resulting molded material, which may lead to mechanical stability and partial delamination of the cathode termination from the capacitor element. As such, a need currently exists for an improved solid electrolytic capacitor assembly.